Jueves
by Youjibell
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru un simpático pelirrojo, todos días toma ese tren, esperando verlo antes de llegar a su universidad. Sabe que el aspirante al doctor estará ahí. Solo con verlo es feliz hasta que un día…


**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Kikumaru, Oishi; Momoshiro, Ryoma**

**Tipo: **** yaoi**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin y cofffkikumarucofff me pertenecen **

**Resumen:**** Eiji Kikumaru un simpático pelirrojo, todos días toma ese tren, esperando verlo antes de llegar a su universidad. Sabe que el aspirante al doctor estará ahí. Solo con verlo es feliz hasta que un día…**

**Advertencias: **** humm… es triste inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre asi k si saben cómo va pues … saben como acaba el fic**

**Dedicación especial a Inu yasha. Sabes k se te kiere un buen, se k te gusta mecano así que tal vez te guste esta canción.**

**Jueves**

-Momo, apúrate, ¡no vamos a alcanzar el tren!- le dije mientras tomé mi mochila, con él siempre es lo mismo, al menos hasta hoy nunca hemos llegado tarde. Vivir con él es divertido, aunque tenemos nuestros momentos de pobreza porque come demasiado.

-Ya voy- me alcanza a gritar mientras trae un pan tostado en la boca y el teléfono pegado, me da mucha gracia verlo discutir con ese chiquillo. Como me gustaría tener una pareja, con quien discutir por la mañana, jugar un rato y luego solo mirarnos.

-Otra vez estas peleando con el- le digo mientras caminamos a toda prisa para tomar el tren que nos dejara en la facultad.

-Humm es un niño- hace un puchero al recordarlo pero luego sonríe, así son ellos y se ven felices.

-Jeje, tú tienes la culpa por andar con un chico de preparatoria.- le sonrió, y siento estas extrañas nauseas en mi estomago. Son los nervios de cada día porque sé que en ese lugar, el que tomo desde hace unos días. En ese lugar tal vez… este aquel chico.

Subo el tren miro a ambos lados y sí; él está ahí. Mi cara se pone un poco roja. Pero no puedo evitar desde la primera vez que lo vi leyendo un libro de medicina totalmente concentrado. Su mirada en aquel libro yo quede embelesado mirándolo.

-Eiji- escucho que me hablan, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo hasta que momo pasa sus manos por mi cara-

-¿Qué me decías? jeje- rio nervioso, y es que tengo un poco de miedo de que me descubran mirando al chico de enfrente.

- otra vez, jajaja ya decláratele- no cabe duda soy tan simple, es tan fácil para él darse cuenta como miró al chico, todo vestido de blanco, sin duda estudia medicina. Su cara tan varonil y sus ojos verdes. Que tanto me llaman.

-Momo- le digo en un puchero, no cabe duda que no madurare sin duda no soy el tipo de persona que alguien como él no querría, además estudiando medicina, no debe de tener mucho tiempo para una relación. Y si la tuviera…

- si fuera una chica… su fuera más lindo…- si fuera de revista, un poco más inteligente. No solo un chico pelirrojo que lo mira desde el otro lado

- Eiji- escucho la voz triste de Momo al verme así pero, no tengo muchas opciones, no tengo la culpa de que él sea quien me gusté un hombre como yo… seria mas fácil si fuera una chica

_Un suspiro de nuevo_

-no se imagina… como me gusta- digo casi en un susurró pero parece que él ni siquiera nota mí presencia. Me gustaría tener el valor y preguntarle su nombre.

-Eiji, la parada- me dice tras de mí; al menos por hoy tuve el gusto de verlo de nuevo, una vez más su cara mientras lee sus grandes y gruesos libros.

-si ya voy- sonrió de nuevo, tal vez mañana le hable o me siente más cerca de él para que no te mi presencia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

De nuevo tomo el tren, esta vez Momoshiro si que se pasó, quedarse dormido no lo puedo dejar solo de todas formas, pero quiero alcanzar el tren. No puedo decidir tan fácilmente entre mi amigo de la facultad o el chico que me gusta. Así que lo espere y lo hice correr.

Llegué corriendo apenas logrando respirar. No había llegado el tren, por suerte. Acomode mi cabello de nuevo. Me había tardado tanto en que se viera bien, y hasta me puse ropa nueva. Y Momoshiro se encargo de que casi no llegara

-Te ves bien Kikumaru- me dice sonriendo mientras toma su celular, supongo hablara con Echizen.

-Humm, por poco y te dejo...- le digo entre dientes para mi suerte el tren llegó. Subimos miro hacia ambos lados y sí. El está ahí leyendo. me siento justo frente a él. Esta bostezando se ve tan bien.

-Kikumaru, miré su doctor está ahí jeje- el solo sonríe de nuevo mientras yo no puedo dejar de verlo. Entonces él me mira, es la primera vez que cruza su mirada contra la mía, lo miró con todo el corazón, como me gustaría que entendiera cuanto me gusta solo con la mirada que le doy y puedo ver como suspira, se ven sus ojos cansados, aun así me siento tan pequeño comparado con el yo solo soy estudiante universitario con calificaciones apenas aprobatorias mientras el parece un gran doctor. No puedo más que cerrar los ojos y entender que él no es para mi

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Han pasado ya varios días, todos me siento justó ahí el me mira y yo a él, me da mucha gracia por que el libro que siempre trae no lo lleva consigo. Parece que no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer solo se queda en silencio. De nuevo me mira y suspira… ¿por qué tengo ganas de temblar?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya perdí la cuenta, serán un mes o dos, desde que estoy frente a él. Al fin hoy me tomare el valor para preguntarle cómo se llama. Sé que me mira. He visto su cara triste, alegre, feliz, suspirando, y todas esas caras tan tiernas en él me gustan…

Al fin tengo el valor gracias a Tezuca reaccioné.

_-¿Te llevo?- me preguntó como lo hacía casi a diario, después de todo casi siempre íbamos juntos, nuestros institutos estaban cerca._

_-si tanto te gusta tomar el tren, deberías hacerlo de regreso también- su comentario me dio un poco de gracia. Solo tomé el tren por necesidad una semana por que él había salido de viaje. En esa semana ya había hecho adicto a verlo. Todos los días, sabía que él tomaba en esa parada. Que llegaba con un amigo suyo. Y que iban a la universidad juntos pues bajaban en la zona universitaria, justo antes que yo. A pesar de notar que siempre me veía nunca me acerque._

_- me gusta ir por la mañana- el miró a los ojos y luego solo negó con la cabeza._

_-te vas a ensuciar el uniforme, deberías hacer algo al respecto – entonces entendí lo que me había intentado decir, era obvio para él que ya había enamorado._

Hoy iré a hablarle, tal vez pedirle su teléfono, solo espero que me diga que sí.

Ver su cara tan blanca sus cabellos rojizos, es ahora o nunca; yo sé que no tendré otra oportunidad lo presiento, siento que si no le hablo ahora no le hablare nunca, me pongo de pie. Doy dos pasos con un poco de miedo

-Ho ..ola- tartamudea un poco mientras su amigo se ríe, no me importa. Solo veo sus ojos azules y su cara sonrosada se ve tan dulce, enseguida se nota que es un chico bueno, dulce e inocente. Soy tan feliz por haberle hablado.

- Yo no te conozco… pero te extrañaba, todos los días elijo este tren- le confesé un poco avergonzado podía jurar que mi cara estaba totalmente roja, tal vez como el color del cabello de ese chico-

-Yo- se quedo quiero mirándome a los ojos pude ver en ellos una gran felicidad, mi corazón se regocijo.

-Oishi Syuichirou mucho gusto- le di la mano mientras el se acercó a mí y me respondió con un dulce sonrisa

-Eiji Kikumaru nya- extendió su mano tan feliz, parecía una gatito jugando sonreímos tontamente, me sentía enamorado, de un chico. En ese momento poco me importó.

-Mucho gusto – al fin sabia su nombre, al fin le hable… fue entonces que todo se obscureció

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya casi llegamos, es una tristeza apenas ahora que me habló, suspiro resignado hasta mañana lo veré de nuevo. Pero mi mirada triste se esfuma pues toma mi mano. Entonces sonrió y lo veo. Por poco tiempo, entramos al túnel antes de llegar.

Aquel ruido ensordecedor me aterró mire a Momo que veía mi lado, no estaba, solo estaba sobre de mi Oishi abrazándome. Entonces sentí el dolor en mi pecho. No entendí lo que pasaba. Pero vi su sonrisa triste.

No te pude proteger- lo miré asustado toco su cara con mis manos y después de eso escuché débilmente su voz- te quiero

Oishi – fue lo único que mi cuerpo pudo decir antes darte el último beso, que de mi salió. ¿de dónde salió aquel extraño objeto que nos mató? No lo sé. Al menos terminé a su lado, Momoshiro espero que estés bien.

Inspirado en jueves de la oreja de van gogh---

Reviews??


End file.
